puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RozzaPanda
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Naru Ayase page. We're very happy you're here to help, but we want you to know that bunches of incorrect edits can cause HEAPS of headaches for our one admin. READ THE GUIDELINES BEFORE YOU EDIT. Banning is inevitable for those who don't! It's very easy to read! Here are some common points to check for: Did you check your grammar? Did you put in canon information and not speculation? Did you upload non-watermarked, high quality photos? Did you check the format of the other pages? If you started a new character page, did you make a data box for the new page? Did you make sure NOT to put episode numbers? If you have any other questions, make sure to leave them on my page WITH a signature, or I won't know who left the message! Thanks so much! Mewpudding101 (talk) 01:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't really know what you're talking about. The bad Mion text was removed months ago. The new Mion page is done very well. However, since we've had so many malicious edits on Mion's page, I had to lock it. Thanks! Mewpudding101 (talk) 12:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for trying to help! I can come and edit mistakes out, but I'm in college, and only have time to check errors about once a week or so. Mewpudding101 (talk) 03:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Guidelines say at least 800 x 600 with good quality (no pixelation)! Mewpudding101 (talk) 06:50, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sorry, I've been busy with mid-terms. Yes, Hiro can count as a love interest, but we can't say whose yet. than you for your wonderful advice and i wil try and fix up the naru page but every time i do the pictures go from one place to another so its really hard to deal.User:Ichirainbowlove (talk) 05:28, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Friendship Hi how are u i am fine we have met on aikatsu wiki Hi there! Thanks for all your help. i have added an infobox to Futaba Morizono's page. In addition, I am normalizing all info boxes so they are easier to access. If you access the templates, you can use the CharaBox template to insert a profile box. I'm still working out some of the glitches, but in the meantime, you can still use that. Also, if you have official info, please add references. Some information I've been finding around the site has been fishy... Mewpudding101 (talk) 04:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC) No, I've been updating boxes for all seasons. Ritsu, Bell, Ito, and more have had updated character boxes. You can help make the transfer, but if you think you can't do it, I'll help you later. I'm working from a Wikia edit app on my iPad right now, so I can't do a ton... Mewpudding101 (talk) 04:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Aira Harune 1. What is the favorite color of Aira? 2. Which is the favorite song of Aira? ♥Paexgo♥ (talk) 18:08, February 24, 2014 (UTC)Paexgo Thanks for always erasing incorrect edits! It helps me out a lot! :3 i also updated Belle Rose and Happy Rain with their team songs, since the translations I made were finally posted. Mewpudding101 (talk) 04:52, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to focus first on adding stones for outfits and hairstyles that were shown in the anime, but also put in some other stones as well. Mewpudding101 (talk) 08:10, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi, That's fine, though I'm going little by little on stones. Also, you'll need to use the "PrismBox" template for each stone. The official arcade website has stone pictures for each. Some of the parts of the infobox are glitchy at the moment, but I'll be fixing the kinks. Mewpudding101 (talk) 12:19, March 7, 2014 (UTC) http://www.prettyrhythm.jp/list/index.php I don't know if you can read Japanese, but you need to be able to to read the text on the stone to fill in the page. Mewpudding101 (talk) 05:56, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Two notes on editing: One - Never put episode numbers in articles. For example, you can just say "Bell wears this as her Edel Rose stage outfit in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live." Second - Coord is not a real English word. Please change all instances of the word Coord you have written to "Coordinate." Mewpudding101 (talk) 05:23, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for all your help! Please also check the front page for some important news about the website. Mewpudding101 (talk) 05:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Page deleted. Thanks for the report. Mewpudding101 (talk) 04:12, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me... I didnt notice it. Rizumu Harune200 (talk) 00:52, April 4, 2014 (UTC)RizumuHarune200